haloclansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadosian Empire TSE
_ERA_III_BEGINS_ ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ _THE_THIRD_SHADOSIAN_EMPIRE_RISES_ ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ TSE VS SHOCK-WAVE & The British Legion_ ///BATTLE_POINTS: -10 (SHOCKWAVE/TBL) | 25+ (TSE) _ ///BATTLE_POINTS: -13 (SHOCKWAVE/TBL) | 7+ (TSE) _ ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ REWRITTEN_ ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ //Visari and Metrac //[:Home Planet: Shadosia //[:Weaponry: Assault Rifle [AR, Magnum, Designated Marksmen Rifle DMR //[:Year founded: 2011 ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ ' ]' ' ' ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ ]]]]]]■ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ■ ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ _:Y:_VỉCTỒRỉΣṤ_:Y:_ NUMBER OF VICTORIES: 11+ 〔╰_The_Empire_- A clan that submitted to joining The Shadosian Empire, now a annexed nation. 〔╰_Oblivion_- Oblivion was the Government that Shadosia took up after the fall of the 1st Era Empire. It has been abolished and anybody that supported it after it's abolishment was executed/exiled. 〔╰_Bloodshot_Bandits_ - A simple Bandit group, that fell into Shadosian hands after some negotiation It has become a Region of Shadosia. 〔╰_Nemesis_ - For a short time, Nemesis was Shadosia's closest ally. That changed when it fell into Shadosian hands and was eventually absorbed into the Empire. 〔╰_The_Saints_ - The Saint's had been a long standing rival of Shadosia, and when they declared war on the Empire. It began with both a invasion and a rebellion, which was later revealed to be part of the Saint's invasion plan. Both the Saint's and the rebellion where quashed in the battle of "The Bloodied Town" Later on after the battle, a cease fire seemed to have settled down upon the blood stained battle grounds and so the war had stopped. It took only a week later after there defeat that the Saint's had collapsed to there knees and later had collapsed altogether. Shadosian High Command had declared the war a victory and so the Empire conquered the Saint's and declared them a Region of Shadosia. 〔╰_The_Lions_Spirit/Flamming_Ninjas_ - This clan was the first clan ever to face Shadosia, and it was simply marched over in a quick and decisive victory that cost very little life. The war began with TLS/FM launching an attack on the headquarters of the Iron Reapers (The early Shadosian Special Forces) the attack's could not penetrate the carefully layed defenses and so when they failed to win there, they also failed to win in there own territory. TLS allowed the Shadosians to build a FoB in Forge mode at there own base (The FoB was actually more advanced than the TLS/FN's main base in both design, and the tech housed within it.) but after the FoB was made, the attack's began. Quick attack's crippled the enemy but afterwards, a diplomat was sent over and TLS/FN was annexed into the Empire. 〔╰The_Bull_Trues_ - The Bull Trues, were founded by the creator of the Saints before he acutally made the Saints. The clan was destroyed by sabotarge, and generally causing chaos from the inside by Shadosian Operatives and after about a month; The clan fell. Shadosian High Command declared victory and the clan was declared a Conquered Region. 〔╰_GSCE_ - Although the war ended with a supposed draw (The only thing we could get the enemy to agree to, as they refused to accept defeat regardless of the fact we had captured there main fortress and defeated them on multiple occasions.) us Shadosians know we defeated them and so we have declared them a Conqured Region. 〔╰_The_Darkness_ - Like The Bloodshot Bandits, The Darkness joined Shadosia willingly after short negotiations. 〔╰_The_Legion_Of_Chaos_ - Like Nemesis, TLoC was also a ally of Shadosia that later was absored into the Empire after a collapse in leadership/inactivity. 〔╰_The_Random_Army_ - This immature clan wanted to test it's "L33T SKILLZ" against the glorious, organized and trained Shadosian military. The first battles happened on Shadosian home turf, in our battlegrounds "Soldat" and "Stalingrad" TRA constantly spawn killed and cheated, and flammed at us down the Headset in both battle grounds. Visari's internet crashed for 15 minutes so Chancellor Metrac had to lead the forces, he chose the ancient Shadosian fortress known as "Tyrphus" which had stood through many invasions and had never once fallen. The base was fair, it had a way in and the raiders spawned with decent weaponary inside there own spawn (Rocket Launchers, Snipers and even vehicles!) Visari rejoined the game, and took command of the forces once more. TRA, after many attemps could not breach the fortress walls and so when the timer was up, TSE had won. But TRA declared we must fight them on there own lands, we gladly accepted these terms and we arrived at there fort. They had little chance to test these "L33T SKILLZ" they had claimed to have had as before they knew it Shadosian forces had taken over the base, taken over the weapons room and vehicle hangers and unleashed there own Overpowered weapons and used there own vehicles upon them. In the rounds to come after that we took over the base and did the same thing over and over again and scored 4 - 0. They said we had cheated for no reason and with no evidence or any valid reason to. Shadosian High-Command declared "TRA" to be a conqured region of Shadosia. ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ ■ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ■ ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ 〔╰_ALLIED_WITH_╮〕 〔╰_The_Frostbite_Empire_╮〕 〔╰_Covenant_Mafia_╮〕 ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■ ■ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ■ ■▬▬⊂=〔╰=⊃▬▬:▬▬::▬▬:▬▬⊂=╮〕=⊃▬▬■